


Pocky and Kisses

by Audsdee



Category: VARSITY (Korea & China Band), Varsity
Genre: And they don't care about being gay, Idol Verse, Kiweol is my otp, M/M, One Shot, Other members appear for like 5 seconds, Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who doesn't love a pocky kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Audsdee
Summary: What better way to spend your practice breaks than a little Pocky Game?





	Pocky and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So hello my beautiful people, this was actually my very first Varsity fic. This is because im Kiweol trash and that moment in their 100 days with Varsity video JUNHWE TEASED MINSEOK LIKE GOD YES
> 
> As always comment and kudos and tell me how terrible my fic is, thanks!
> 
> Happy read

Minseok really didn't know how he got there, a foot away from Junhwe with a pocky stick between his lips. It shouldn't have felt weird, it was just a game he was going to play with his Best friend. _Yes, best friend. They were just friends_ , Minseok thought with a frown.

 _Right_.

"Yah, aren't you going to start?" Seungbo, the chatterbox that he was, urged them on by pushing him closer. The force of the impact sent Minseok's hands fumbling for stability and landing on Junhoe's thighs.

_Shit._

"You okay?" Junhwe mumbled, or tried to with a Pocky between his lips. It was quite a sight. Kim Junhwe in loose sweatpants and t-shirt. Usually, the main dancer put so much effort in his outfits that seeing him in such a simple outfit was refreshing. It probably has nothing to do with the fact that Minseok's best friend was kinda sweaty from practice and had a stretchy headband pulling up his hair.

_Yep, nothing at all._

"Yeah," Minseok stuttered out a reply as he straigtened himself. Somehow, he ended up two inches closer to his friend than before, which would be fine if Minseok didn't feel the warmth of Junhwe's knee against his. Not that it bothered him, in fact he liked it. It was just a tiny bit distracting (a lie, it was VERY distracting) and Minseok couldn't focus enough to look at Junhwe's face.

_God, Kang Minseok, KEEP IT TOGETHER._

"Okay, three two one, GO!"

Without warning, the end of the pocky stick was shoved into Minseok's mouth. It took the boy by surprise that he looked up, but all questions at the tip of his tongue died as the sight before him stole his breath away. It was only for a few seconds, but Kang Minseok will never forget the sight of Kim Junhwe eating pocky stick in front of him.

Junhwe ate the stick slowly as if it was deliberate, like there was no rush - which was ridiculous, that was the point of the whole game! As he bit away at the stick, Junhwe locked eyes with Minseok and suddenly the latter can't look away. Minseok felt his heart beat faster as centimeter by centimeter was devoured by those pink lips that he sometimes fantasized about. Minseok was so distracted that he didn't even realize Junhwe had eaten almost the whole stick, the only reminder was the faint press of his lips on Minseok's.

_Holy shit-_

"I win!" Junhoe chirped happily, as if he hadn't just maybe KISSED his groupmate in front of their OTHER groupmates. Minseok could only stare, hoping his cheeks weren't sporting a deep blush.

"Yah, Minseok hyung you were supposed to eat!" Seungwook shouted at him, an affronted look on his face.

"Yeah you idiot! Why did you let hyung win?" Dawon also complained, as if that was the biggest issue of what just happened.

_WHAT THE HELL-_

"He didn't even try," Junhwe said in front of him, a smug smirk on his face. When Junhwe noticed him still staring, his friend just winked like some sort of secret between them. And that only made the blush at Minseok's face deepen.

"Yah, we need a rematch!" Seungbo argued, the members going into a frenzy about point and fairness. But to be honest, all Minseok could focus on was the words that shaped themselves around Junhwe's lips.

"I know"

Minseok could only groan and hide his face in his hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The whole squad probably knows Xiweol's not so little crush and are little shits about it
> 
> I'll probably make more Varsity fics if I ever get an idea or prompt so scream at me on Twitter (@ttsfyrad) for any requests


End file.
